


Be Careful What You Wish For

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Kink, Character Death, F/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is turned into a vampire during the Battle of Hogwarts.  Lucius is more than eager to offer her his services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** I had so much fun with this prompt and I hope aleysiasnape enjoys it! A huge thanks to my betas Krissy  & TrisanaChandler13.

Hermione Granger looked down at the pale body on the bed. Both of his hands and ankles were tied in restraints, just as she wanted them. Well, how he wanted them to be. Moving forward, she gently trailed her hand down his cheek.

“Please, mistress,” his raspy voice spoke out. Lucius thrashed against his restraints, wishing desperately that he could reach out and touch her.

“Patience, Lucius,” Hermione said softly. She tilted her head as a smile adorned her face. “I’m pleased to see you tied your hair back as I requested.”

Lucius smirked. “I always do as you ask, mistress. I live to serve you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, Lucius. You’re here because it’s a convenience to me and you have… interesting taste.”

“That’s not true!” he immediately protested.

She laughed as she climbed onto the bed. Swinging her leg over his, she ended up straddling him. “I could always find someone else, Lucius. Someone with younger blood.”

“No, please,” he begged. “Mistress, please.”

The sight of this once powerful wizard rendered merciless beneath her was enough to set her veins on fire. It was true, she could drink from anyone. After being turned into a vampire during the final battle, she had been rescued by none other than Lucius. He had immediately offered her his vein, promising to keep her hidden in his home. She had accepted and allowed the rest of the Wizarding world to think she was dead.

Narcissa had been killed by a stray killing curse during the battle, leaving Lucius on his own. Draco lived in the manor, but had sunk into a deep depression and rarely left his room. Hermione constantly told Lucius to speak with his son, but he wouldn’t. ‘Draco will bounce back,’ Lucius insisted. ‘He always does.’ Hermione, however, didn’t agree. She had seen what depression can lead to first hand and wanted to prevent that from happening. Draco thought she was dead, so she couldn’t very well go and speak with him herself. It was all up to Lucius, who refused to even give his son the time of day. Lucius groaned, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Hermione looked down at him and felt herself salivate. Her fangs elongated at the sight of his bare throat. She wanted to sink her teeth into the tender flesh there.

“Please, mistress,” Lucius said once again, his grey eyes boring into hers.

Hermione had never once suspected that the mighty and powerful Lucius Malfoy would actually be a submissive. With Narcissa’s death and no one else to fill the role of dominant, he had approached Hermione. Tentative at first, she quickly agreed. It was a way both of their needs could be met.

She ground her hips into his, causing him to groan. He was putty in her hands. If she said to jump, he’d ask how high. It was just how she wanted it.

“Do it,” he cried, thrashing against her. “Mistress.”

Reaching over, Hermione grabbed the small silver knife that had rested on the nightstand. She moved the blade quickly, slicing a small cut on his chest.

Lucius let out a hiss that quickly turned into a growl as Hermione’s tongue rolled over the wound. She alternated between sucking lightly and biting to hurt him. She moaned as she drank his blood. She felt herself get wet between the legs as she desperately wanted to touch him. Eventually, she pulled away.

"More, mistress, please," Lucius begged.

Hermione loved that he was so desperate for her. He would beg and beg until she gave in, giving him what he desired most. 

Reaching down, she dragged her fingernails down his chest. His stomach quivered when she ran her nails over it. 

"You like that, don't you?" she asked, her voice harsh in the silence of the room.

Lucius whimpered. "Drink from me again."

Hermione smirked. "I think you forgot something, Lucius. Do you need to be punished?"

"No!" he said, squirming. "Mistress, drink from me again."

Unable to resist what he was offering, Hermione moved down his body. She planted small kisses along his stomach, moving lower and lower until she was at his sex. Reaching up, she gently fondled his testicles as she pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. Without warning, she bit into the tender flesh there.

Hermione closed her eyes as she drank from him. She continued to massage him, gently tugging on his sac every few seconds. She pulled away from his thigh and covered his hardened member with her mouth. She moved up and down, allowing the taste of his blood and sweat to mingle in her mouth.

Lucius groaned as he pulled against the restraints. He wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers in her messy curls. He bucked his hips against her mouth, trying to create extra friction. He both loved and hated feeling so helpless. He was at her complete mercy, something that both frightened and tantalized him.

She alternated between sucking his sweet blood and sucking his cock. The act turned her on more than she could care to admit. She wanted to feel his aching member inside of her.

Pulling away, she quickly positioned herself above him. She slowly sunk down onto him, a moan escaping her lips as she did so.

"Fuck!" Lucius cursed. He wriggled his hips beneath her as he encouraged her to move.

Hermione did, moving her body up and down. Her fingernails dug into his chest as she braced herself. Every movement hit that sweet, delicious spot inside of her. She moaned, her head rolling back and she continued to move.

Lucius panted beneath her. He pulled at his restraints, wanting nothing more to touch her. Her breasts bounced with every movement, tantalizing him. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. He wanted to touch her.

"Lucius," Hermione moaned. Her eyes were closed as she felt herself grow close to completion.

He gazed at her lustfully. "May I come, Mistress?" he asked. He always knew to ask. That's how Hermione wanted it. She wanted all the control and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"Yes," Hermione moaned. She lifted herself up before roughly plunging down onto him. They both cried out. Her walls fluttered around him excitedly, as she rode him with an increasing fervor.

Lucius cursed as he felt himself come. He thrust up into his, spilling his seed deep within her. He panted as he did so, cursing his older age. 

Hermione climbed off him and undid the restraints. She watched as Lucius sat up, rubbing his wrists.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Fine," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "You know, Hermione, just think of how much fun we could have if you changed me."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Lucius, I already told you, I won't change you." She pulled on her robe, covering her naked body.

"But I want you to," he retorted. "Please?"

She shook her head. "You don’t want to go through the pain that I did, Lucius."

"But eternal life." He sighed. "Hermione, you don’t know how good you got it."

Hermione sent him a look of disgust. Whenever they finished one of their sessions, Lucius would ask for her to change him. She always said no. "You don’t understand, Lucius. I'll never see anyone I love ever again. My vampire life is a curse, not a blessing."

"But think of all the good you could do," Lucius said, his eyes flashing greedily.

"Instead of entertaining silly fantasies, why don’t you worry about what's really going on?" Hermione snapped. "Draco hasn’t left his room in days, weeks even. You need to speak with him, Lucius."

"If you're so worried, why don’t you speak to him?" Lucius snapped. 

"He thinks I'm dead, Lucius, that's why. Besides, you're his father. You should be caring for him."

"It's only natural," Lucius replied as he dressed himself. "Everyone goes through stages of depression. He'll pull through, he's a Malfoy."

Hermione shook her head, frustrated with Lucius. Turning on her heels, she left him and returned to her room.

* * *

Hermione sat upwards on her bed. Sniffing the air, she cocked her head to the side. _Something doesn’t smell right_. She quickly moved to Draco’s bedroom to investigate. Pausing outside the door, she frowned. _Oh no_.

Pushing the door open, she bolted inside. She frowned when she saw the sight before her. Blood. There was so much blood. Too much.

Moving forward, she listened for a heartbeat. There was none. “Draco,” she whispered, sympathy filling her. Judging by the deep cuts on his arms, he had been trying to kill himself and succeeded.

If only Lucius had listened to her! If he had spoken with Draco like she repeatedly asked, then he would still be alive. This was all Lucius’ fault.

Fury filled her. “That stupid, pompous arse!” she seethed. Turning on her heel, Hermione quickly moved to Lucius’ study. She pushed open the door and entered without warning.

“Hermione, what is it?” Lucius asked, looking up from his paperwork.

“What is it?” she questioned, her voice eerily calm. “Why don’t you go see Draco?”

Lucius stood, a strange expression on his face. “What are you talking about?” he asked quietly.

“Go see Draco,” she hissed, baring her fangs. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to control her anger. “Go on, Lucius, go see your son.”

Lucius strode past Hermione to Draco’s room. He wondered why Hermione was pressing him so much to see Draco. Draco was a grown man, he would move on when he was ready to move on. He didn’t need any fatherly pep talks.

Hermione followed behind him, carefully watching his reaction. When Lucius walked into the room, he paused mid-stride. An anguished cry escaped his lips as he fell to the ground. “No, no, no.” He repeated the words with fervour as if it would change what had happened.

“Look at what you did, Lucius,” Hermione stated.

“No,” he said frantically, slowly moving towards his son’s dead body. “No, I didn’t do this. I didn’t want this!”

Hermione approached him. “This is what you did. In your arrogance, you failed to see what was going on around you. You lived in denial, oblivious to what was truly important.”

Lucius shook his head as he cried. “No, my poor son.” His heart felt like it would shatter into a million pieces. “My poor, poor Draco.”

“You should have listened to me,” Hermione hissed. “If you had spoken with Draco like I had asked, then none of this would have happened.” She now stood next to him. “Draco would be alive if you had listened to me.”

“I didn’t want this. I didn’t know Draco needed me so—”

“You didn’t know Draco needed you?” Hermione screeched. “You’re his father! After all the hell you put him through with the war, of course he needed you.” She paused to collect herself. “Lucius, you need to be punished.”

He looked up at her, his grey eyes filled with panic. “Punished? But this isn’t my fault!”

“It is your fault,” Hermione insisted. “Draco is dead because of you.” Grabbing the scruff of his neck, she thrust him forward. She knew she was being cruel, but Lucius had gone too far. “You always thought of just yourself, not your family.”

“That’s not true,” he sobbed as he tried to get out of her grip. It was futile, though, as her supernatural strength gave her the upper hand. “Hermione, if I could go back and change the past few weeks, I would.”

“But you can’t, Lucius,” Hermione said. “You’re going to have to live with your mistake.”

“I can’t,” he said, shaking his head. “I would rather die with my son then live on knowing my neglect caused him to take his own life.”

A wicked smile appeared on Hermione’s face. “Then that shall be your punishment, Lucius. An eternity of remembering.”

An expression of horror appeared on his face. “No, please, Hermione, don’t!”

She laughed humourlessly. “But you’ve been asking for it, Lucius. You’ve been asking me to change you for quite some time.”

“I, I changed my mind!” he said frantically.

“No, you will live with Draco’s death on your mind for the rest of your existence.” Hermione crouched in front of him and stroked his cheek in a loving manner. “Don’t worry, Lucius, you’re getting exactly what you wanted.”

“I don’t want it,” he said feebly, tears streaming down his face. The once proud wizard was completely broken down. He was nothing but a shell of himself now.

Hermione smirked. “Be careful what you wish for, Lucius.” She bent forward and roughly bit down on his neck. Lucius tried to push her off but was unable to. She drank from him, silently mourning that this would be the last night she was able to do so. Once she had taken enough blood, she pulled away. 

Lucius collapsed onto the floor, unmoving. Hermione would suspect he was dead if she couldn’t hear the soft thumping of his heart.

Hovering over him, she used her nail to open up her wrist. Holding her wrist above his mouth, she watched as some of her blood dripped into him. Once enough had, she stepped away. His body began to convulse, signaling the beginning of the change.

Hermione shook her head in dismay. If only Lucius had listened to her, things would have turned out much differently. He had been blinded by his grief for his wife and his lust for Hermione and had forgotten what truly mattered. 

She decided at that moment she would leave the Manor. She would travel for some time and experience new things. Hermione wasn’t sure if she would ever return to England again. And by England, she meant Lucius. She would miss him, but he needed to spend some time on his own.

Hermione hoped he learnt his lesson. One should always be careful what they wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here, or comment on [Livejournal]().


End file.
